Stay Stay Stay
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay.


**My first Bravid fic! Holla!**

**So I got Taylor Swift's new album, Red, and when I hear "Stay Stay Stay" and the line that says "That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said 'Okay, let's talk'" I thought of Bravid, because David was a quarterback for Halloween.**

**And the more I listened to the song the more I lined it up with my OTP.**

**And thus created this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bryan, David or The New Normal. That goes to Ryan Murphy and Ali Adler. And I don't own "Stay Stay Stay" that goes to the in-freaking-credible Taylor Swift.**

Stay Stay Stay

I woke up first. Well, I never actually went to bed. I kept replaying the fight over and over in my head. It was the stupidest fight. I'm pretty sure that we almost broke up. We were both angry, so very angry. So angry, in fact, that I threw my phone at him. I actually threw my phone, across the room in David's direction.

That was the last thing we did last night. After staring at my totaled iPhone, David turned and went upstairs.

I haven't seen him since.

The sun was starting to light up the kitchen, where I had been sitting for the past five hours. My back ached and my neck hurt but I still didn't move. Not until I heard David coming down the stairs. I turned to look at him as he came into the kitchen.

We stared at each other for a moment before I stood up and took a step towards him.

"We should talk," I said. "I read last week in Cosmo that you should never leave a fight unresolved. That it could lead to all kinds of issues that could lead to a break up. And I don't want to-" David turned around and headed back up the stairs. My heart dropped. "Lose you," I finished.

I sat back down at the counter and put my head in my hands, on the verge of tears.

I didn't hear David come back down stairs and enter the kitchen.

I nearly jumped when I heard him say, "Okay Bryan, let's talk." I looked up at him and started crying and laughing at the same time.

He was wearing a football helmet.

He _would_ be wearing a football helmet.

He's always said he doesn't like butting heads, that it causes to much pain.

I stood back up and I walked over to him. "I know how close we were to breaking up last night, David. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, and for what I did. And instead of breaking up I think you should stay. Because I've been loving you for quite some time. And because you think I'm funny when I'm mad. And because I love you, David. I love you so much. I can't lose you. I'm selfish and I'm full of myself and I put myself first, but you love me for it, right David?"

He was silent for a moment, then he reached up and took the helmet off. "I love you because you are passionate and funny and caring," he said. He reached out and he put his hands on my forearms. "That night at the bar I was so shocked that you actually wanted to have a drink with me and dance with me because look at you, Bry." He looked down at his chest. "And look at me. Not a lot of guys are lining up to ask me out but you- you gave me a chance. And it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't lose you either Bryan. I'm sorry for the thing I said, too."

I grinned at him. "Of course I would want to be with you," I said to him. "Before you I only dated self-indulgent takers, who took all of their problems out on me. But you-" I wriggle my wrists so his hands slid down into mine and I could hold them. "You carry my groceries and you always have me laughing. David, _you_ are the best thing that's ever happened to _me_."

David smiled up at me.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you, too," He said.

I leaned down to kiss him, closing my eyes.

**What the what.**

**How'd you guys like it? Please leave me a review and let me know.**

**It kinda got sappy on me, not sure how that happened.**

**In case you were wondering, some of the things Bryan says are lyrics from "Stay Stay Stay".**


End file.
